Minnie and Mickey
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Two-Bit really out did himself this time. He's fallen in love with Roxy, a fellow Greaser who's spunky. After they find her beaten up by some Socs, he finally has the chance to tell her how he feels but he may need to think twice about that... Two-BitxOC
1. Chapter 1

-Ponyboy's POV-

It was close to 1am by the time the movie we were watching finished. All of us Greasers left the drive-in and started heading to the park. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head. Johnny stared at me, his eyes going wide. "What's the matter, Johnny?" He gulped and stopped walking.

"I-I heard a scream from ahead." The whole gang stopped their conversations and stared at Johnny.

"What'cha talking about, Johnnycake?" Dally said, pulling out a cancer stick and lighting it.

Johnny pointed a head where I could just barely make out a few figures standing over something. We all looked at each other and ran up to the people. There were 4 Socs, one with a switch blade in hand, standing over that something. Well, turns out that that something was a young girl. She was lying on her stomach, grunting in pain. I could see a pool of a glistening crimson liquid was coming out from her side. The Socs say us and ran to safety in their fancy sports cars. With a screech of tires on pavement, they rode away.

Darry bent down and carefully flipped her onto her back. She was a greaser girl and one I knew well. The girl held onto her bleeding side and smiled thru the pain. "Hello, Ponyboy and Two-Bit." The others raised their eyebrows in confusion. I noticed that Two-Bit's jaw dropped. He bent down to her side.  
>"Roxanne…Are you okay?" For once, Two-Bit was serious. He has his moments.<p>

"Roxanne goes to our high school. She's in Two-Bit's grade. They're good friends." I took the liberty of explaining the situation to them.

"Two-Bit, you know better than to call me by my formal name!" She smiled at him. "Damn Socs. Took my switch blade and stabbed me."

Johnny tried to look away from the blood. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Hell if I know. I ain't a doc." Roxanne, er-Roxy, took her hand off her wound and examined it.

"Here," Two-Bit picked Roxy up wedding style. "We'll take you to the hospital."  
>Dally nudged me in the ribs as Two-Bit led the way.<br>"What's up with him?"  
>He chuckled. "Two-Bit's got a big ol' crush on her. I mean BIG TIME." Dally stared at me with big eyes and smirked.<br>"Wait," Soda popped his head in between us. "Doesn't he only go after blondes? She's got brown hair."  
>"From what he told me, Roxy's the only exception." Two-Bit was taking such long strides that he was way in front us that I didn't bother to whisper.<p>

"She seems nice for a Greaser girl." Steve pitched in.  
>"Yeah, well she dresses with more class then most Greaser girls. And she's not sleazy at all. She is really funny too." I kicked a rock on the rode as we all walked. It took a few minutes before we reached the hospital.<br>"You guys don't have to stay. I'll be fine." Roxy said, still in Two-Bit's arms.  
>Two-Bit puffed out his chest to look gallant. "Yes, gentlemen. I will stay and accompany this fair maiden."<br>We all laughed, including Roxy. "Oh hush up; I was talking to you too." She playfully slapped him.  
>"But really, you guys head home. I'll make sure she's fine." Two-Bit wasn't going to leave even if the hospital was on fire.<p>

Johnny looked like he was about to say something but he stopped when he noticed that Roxy passed out in Two-Bit's arm. He ran inside to get her some medical attention. The rest of us just slinked off and went back home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks everyone that reviewed it! My email is all jacked up so I can't reply to you guys right away. Sorry Anyway, my computer is screwing up everything big time recent. When I upload a story, the spacing gets all funky and I'm doin' my best to fix it. Also, the whole stabbing scene with the girl will be explained later. Thank you for reading my (awful) story

Ponyboy's POV

It was about 9 am by the time Two-Bit called us from a pay phone at the hospital. Soda was the one that answered. All of us were gathered in the living room, eating our shares of chocolate cake, which was all over Steve's face.  
>"M'Hello?" Soda answered and waved behind him for us to hush up. He turned around and whispered, "It's Two-Bit." I knew that it was about Roxy so I immediately stood up and pressed my ear as close to the phone as possible.<p>

"Soda? Hey man. Look, I'm still at the hospital. Roxy stayed overnight and got all bandaged up. I'm leaving now to go get my car to take her home. Her parents are pissed off at her for walking out last night so can Roxy hang at your place for the day today?" He was speaking quickly, as if he was nervous. I don't know what there to be nervous about, so I guess that's how he acts when he's trying to be serious. Odd, ain't it?

Soda nodded as if Two-Bit could see him. "Sure thing. Where's she gonna sleep tonight?"

There was a long pause. Eventually Two-Bit responded in a shaky voice. "S-She's crashing at my place tonight." I could just picture him; his face as red as Mickey Mouse's pants. Two-Bit can make me laugh without even trying.

A cheek-to-cheek grin curled up on Soda's face. "Wooooo! Way to go Two-Bit!" The others behind us attempted to raise their eyebrows like Two-Bit always does. Soda put his hand over the mouth part of the phone and turned to them. "He's bringing home that looker from last night." Johnny and I just stood there awkwardly since we weren't into girls too much just yet. Dally begged Soda for the phone, claiming he wanted to give Two-Bit 'love' advice. Well, Even I knew what _that _meant. Darry smiled and clapped for him while Steve let out some 'WOO!'s that were frankly annoying when you're trying to listen in on a phone conversation.

Two-Bit knew the guys were hollering for him. "Oh tell them to hush up! And Ponyboy, quite brown-nosing into my phone conversations! Man, what can a man do to get some privacy around here?" Two-Bit shouted at me, half-serious and half-laughing. I knew he was kidding.  
>"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, curious.<br>"Geez kid…I'm always right. You should know that by now." He laughed his oh-so-familiar laugh.

Soda tapped his toe impatiently. "So, you all coming over around, say 10-ish?"  
>"Yeah I can dig that. See ya." Two-Bit hung up the phone.<p>

Two-Bit's POV

I walked back to Roxy's hospital room. I opened the door and heard a scream. Before I knew it, a shoe was pelted at my face. I blinked and realized what I had walked into. Roxy was in the middle of changing her hospital gown with the help of a nurse.  
>"Haha sorry!" I took a seat in the chair in the room.<br>"Two-Bit! Leave!" Roxy pointed towards the door. Her crystal blue eyes were fiery and feisty. I chuckled at her and pointed at myself.  
>"Oh you meant me? Sorry." With a slide smile and backed out of the room. Man, she was a real looker.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Two-Bit's POV

The nurse came back outside and told me I could come in. I stuffed my fists in my pockets and paced back and forth in the room. I lifted my head up, about to say something, but just sighed and kept pacing. Roxy stared and me and

frowned. "What's on your mind, Two-Bit?" I looked at her and stopped pacing. Her brown hair was down and her bangs rested just above her eyes. She had dimples and her skin was as fare as a porcelain doll. Roxy was gorgeous.

There's no denying it.

"Oh, well to be honest…I was curious about something." I just kinda stood there, feeling awkward. She titled her head. "About what?"

"Well, why did those Socs stab you? You're a girl and I know you didn't do anything stupid to piss them off, did you?"

"Hell no. I know my place, Two-Bit. I don't need to get myself thrown in Juvy liked Marx." Roxy had a firm tone in her voice. She had an older brother named Marx who got hauled off to Juvy when he was 16 and once he got out… he killed

a bunch of Socs. A few weeks later he died of in a car accident. Marx had been drunk driving.

"Then tell me why? Why did those," I cleared my throat; I could feel it becoming drier and drier by the second, "damn Socs hurt you?" My voice was becoming higher and was practically shouting.

Roxy sat there, staring down as she fiddled with her fingers. She gulped a bit and met my gaze.

"I'll tell you the whole story tonight. I swear." Her blue eyes were melting with emotion for some strange reason. Hell, I know better than to question a girl like her. I just nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the nurse came back in saying that we could leave. I stopped by the gift shop in the hospital and bought her a cheesy 'Get Well Soon!' T-shirt since Roxy couldn't wear the one from last night; it was soaked in blood.<p>

She threw on her worn out jeans and the new T-shirt and strolled out. We stopped by the DX on our way to Soda's house and got ourselves some beer. No one at the DX seemed to really care that it was almost 10 am and that we were

buying beer. I can dig that. I can also dig that Roxy is the only girl that can drink like I can without passin' out.

We pulled up to the Curtis' place in my car. I got out first and then made a movement like I was going to open her door then turned towards the door and started walking up the steps. I heard her get all sassy and shout out, "Two-Bit!" I

turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want woman?" I had to keep from laughing.

"You loser." She looked partially amused and partially pissed off. Roxy was the funniest person to tease with. I came back and opened her door and she punched me good in the gut and smiled. I chuckled in pain and followed her up the

steps.

I just strolled right in without knocking or ringing any bells. That's the usual around here.

"Hey guys, we're back." I came in and led Roxy to the living room where most of them where. Soda smiled at me and I simply ignored that.

"Who you got here, Two-Bit?" Steve asked, slapping me on the butt.

"This is Roxy guys. Roxy this is Steve, Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, and wait-where's Dally?" I asked Soda.

"Kitchen." Dally came strolling in with a sandwich in his hands and waved at us without even looking up.

"Roxy, that's Dally. And you already know Ponyboy." She smiled at them, except Dally. I think he pissed her off already. At least she knew that much.

We spent the rest of the day just hangin' out and watching Mickey Mouse. Best thing about Roxy is that she digs Mickey. That's tuff. The rest of the guys, especially Dally and Steve, enjoyed their time by trying to push Roxy on top of me

or vice versa. Steve pushed a little too hard one time and Roxy's head hit my shoulder really hard. I reached my switch blade and flicked it open behind my back so that Roxy couldn't see but Steve and Dally could see it damn well.

They didn't bother us like that for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys inspire me! And thank you to all those with constructive criticism. I NEED it so thank you (: Now the story shouldn't be much longer. I'll try to show Roxy's colorful personality that she's been hiding in this chapter.

Roxy's POV

Man, those boys were some of the funniest boys I've ever met. I enjoyed hangin' with them today. For some reason Steve and Dally seemed to avoid Two-Bit today. I wonder why…

Ponyboy was talking to Darry about some Socs and how they jumped him the other day. Ponyboy said that Two-Bit was with him and that they broke out into a good ol' fist fight in the streets. Darry was hollerin' at him for acting stupid

and not using his head. Ponyboy mumbled and acted normally. Steve nudged me in the side and whispered, "Darry usually says that to Ponyboy. Nothing new." That wasn't fair! Ponyboy didn't do anything bad! Hell, I would have brought

out my switchblade and scared them off if it was me. Well, if I had my old switchblade…

I stood up and stared at Darry dead in the eyes. "You apologize right this insist!" I knew Ponyboy well and he was a good kid. He was also stressed out and didn't need a hollerin'.

Darry stared at me, his head titling slightly. "You heard me loud and clear. Ponyboy didn't do anything wrong and we all know that. If he had pulled a heater on them than that's something different." My voice was raising. He wasn't even

my brother but I felt like I needed to protect.

"He's only 14! I can't have him running the streets on school nights and fighting up any Soc he sees!" Darry's jaw muscles were tightening. The room was dead silent. Two-Bit face palmed and Steve, attempted to, raised an eyebrow at

him. Two-Bit whispered to everyone else, "Here comes Mother Roxy." And he rolled his eyes.

"Ponyboy, come here"-I opened my arms and he came to me and hugged me-"Darry, I ain't one to judge since I ain't his brother, but have you ever thought about Ponyboy's feelings when you say those things?" Man, I sound like a damn

therapist. Mother Roxy was a good name for it.

Some may call it a curse, some a gift. I naturally have this motherly trait in my blood that when I see someone, younger or older, in hurt or pain, my heart goes out to them. Especially with people just about my age. I have to help them

and make sure they're okay. I started acting that way after Marx died. I guess that some of my childish and immature natures died with him. Since that day I've been more open. I still drink like an old drunk man and I do enjoy my

shoplifting and pranks, but I've learned not to ignore the sufferings everyone is facing. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing yet. It just…is.

Darry stood there and stared at his feet; his face was stone cold. He cleared his throat and looked at Ponyboy who was still hugging me. I petted his head and kissed his forehead. My mother use to do that to me when I was a baby. That

was a long time ago.

"Uhm…Ponyboy, I'm sorry for what I said there. I-I guess I should lighten up a bit. I just don't want you getting' hurt and all."

"That's good, Darry. Do you feel okay, Ponyboy?" He nodded at me. "Good, now dang, what time is it already, Two-Bit?" He checked the clock on the wall.

"Sweet mama, it's already 6 o'clock. We're gonna head over to my place and," He kicked Steve, who was giggling and whispering something to Dally, in the groin. Steve fell over and curled in a ball of pain. "_have dinner_." Two-Bit looked

anything but amused. I caught Ponyboy and Soda laughing quietly about Steve. It was pretty funny.

Of course, Two-Bit didn't mean that we wouldn't do a little shopping around before dinner. We stopped at a grocery store and, after about 30 minutes of walking, managed to score some expensive steaks and what not for dinner. We

walked out with huge grins on our faces. "Ohhhhh yeah!" I screamed out once we were in his car.

"We're eating good tonight!" Two-Bit hollered, slamming on the breaks.

We were at his house in no time. His mom and sister were working tonight so it was just us two for the whole night. _This will be interesting…_I thought to myself.

A/N: anyone notice that Steve has a big part in this? Haha he's my least favorite too. Weird. He's easy to write about because he acts a lot like me. Okay, I would also like to say that this chapter was used to slow down the story since I

planned to end it in this chapter. I think I'll do one or two more. Thanks for sticking this out and reading. (: 3


	5. Chapter 5

Two-Bit's POV

We started cooking dinner once we got inside. Well, she cooked; I sat on the counter sharpening my switchblade. "You're making me jealous, you know?" Roxy said, looking up from the steaks she was cooking. I smiled.

"Maybe next time you won't get stabbed and lose yours." Man I love teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued cooking. Roxy took her sweet time making the food, knowing that I was starving. That was her way of

teasing me.

"How much longer, babe?" Don't worry. I call all girls, even Ponyboy when I'm drunk, that name. Roxy knew that too. Even though I _did_ want to say that name to her with its full meaning to her one day…I felt a hard _thwack _on my arm and

I noticed that she me with her spatula. "You can wait your darn time!" Roxy sighed. "Everything's ready, I guess. I'm not a very good cook so bear with me, okay?"

She fixed up our plates at brought it to me at the table. I felt like she was my wife who had just cooked me a nice dinner after a hard day's work at the job. Who am I kidding? When would I ever work?

I dug my knife into the steak to cut and I was in awe. The smell was heavenly. I took a bite and froze. That steak was worth waiting a 1000 years for. It was perfectly seasoned and cooked to its prime. Roxy raised an eyebrow at me. "Is

it alright?" I couldn't quite describe it to her. It was like a party in my mouth. I nodded and stuffed my face with as much of the tender goodness I could possibly eat. She told me that I'd start mooing if I ate any more.

We talked, laughed, drank, and eat every single thing we stole. It was nearly around 11pm by the time we were just about ready to pass out. Considering that we've been up since 6 am, I think it was time for both of us to rest. This was

the awkward part. I had a bed of course and I had a floor. One of us would be sleeping on either one, but the chances of us being on the same one were slim. How to ask her?

Roxy tugged on my jacket from behind me as we walked up the steps. I turned around and muttered "What?" She looked a little red tinted, as if she was embarrassed. "I-I don't have a change of clothes to sleep in?" I was taken aback

by this since I was used to sleeping in my jeans and what not, but I guess it's different for a girl.

"Well, you're bigger than my sister so I don't think you can borrow something from her. And you're too small for my mom's. Here," We were in my room now. I dug into my closet to find what I had in mind. I grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of

gym shorts. "This should fit. It may be a bit big though." Roxy took it and nodded. "Thanks. Where can I change?" I pointed down the hallway to the bathroom.

She came back in after a few minutes. The shirt was big but the gym shorts were short on her surprisingly. I guess she rolled them.

"Hey, you look cute." I half-chuckled when I said it to sound like I was completely serious about it. Honestly, I was. Her hair was fixed into braids and she looked as cute as a button. The shirt had Minnie Mouse on it. Coincidentally, my

shirt had Mickey Mouse on it. We matched….like a couple.

"Where will I sleep, Two-Bit?" Roxy looked right into my eyes and I froze. I kept thinking to myself _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_ I kept my cool. "Well, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. You're the guest here." I tried not to

look at her eyes. Roxy's mouth hung open and she looked as if someone had killed her puppy. Her eyes were pleading. They vaguely reminded me of Johnny's eyes.

"No, Please! That's too kind and I don't want you being uncomfortable!" Too late. "Oh! I have an idea! We'll share the bed!" She chirped up immediately, as if someone flipped a switch. Roxy clapped her hands and dragged my arm.

"A-are you okay with that?" She nodded. "Well, hold on, let me change." I snuck out of the room and headed straight for the bathroom. I felt sick, as if the butterflies in my stomach were about to explode out of me. I turned on the faucet

and scooped up some cold water. I splashed my face and tried to calm my nerves. I walked swiftly back to my room, only to find Roxy already under the covers on the right side of the bed. I timidly climbed into the bed and stayed on the

left side. Our legs rubbed against each other and I pulled away quickly, becoming nervous.

"Oh, that reminds me." I started to speak once I saw that she was about to comment on the leg thing.

"What?"

I gulped. "You never told me how and why you were stabbed." I saw her face go from happy and beaming to stone cold. Roxy sighed and started. "Well, it all started with…."

A/N: Cliff hanger chapter (: Will be finished in the next chapter (: Sorry if Two-Bit was a little out of character. It's hard to right him in a semi-serious love story. Whatever…


	6. Chapter 6

Two-Bit's POV

Roxy paused before starting. "It all started last night. I came home drunk and I yelled at my dad for beating up my mom. He was drunk too. He cussed at me and, oh Two-Bit I'm sorry!" She looked utterly depressed.

"What? What's wrong?" I was extremely confused.

"Those Socs didn't stab me. I-It was my dad. He ran to the kitchen in a drunken stupor and stabbed me. He was a little awkward with it so it didn't do too much damage. I ran out of the house and I was screaming my head off, waving my

switchblade. Those Socs came driving by and got out to see what was wrong with me. The tall one took the blade away from me because he thought I was going to stab myself or them. I-I'm sorry I lied to you."

I couldn't even response. I just sat there, my jaw dropped. I blinked and finally spoke up when I saw her eyes tearing up. "Why didn't you just tell me the whole story?" I was confused still. I wasn't sure if I was angry, sad, or pitiful. I felt

nothing for once.

"I couldn't. I knew that you'd be upset if you knew what I lived with and the fact that my dad is an alcoholic who abuses his wife and daughter. I know you Two-Bit. My dad's already got a record with the fuzz and if they found out that he

was doing these things, My mom and I'd get relocated and I'd never see you again. I-I'm sorry." A single tear ran down her cheek. Even as she cried, Roxy looked gorgeous.

"I can't stand to see you in pain. I want to protect you. I-"I tried not to look at her directly. I would feel a lump in my throat. "I care about you, Roxy." Thank goodness for the darkness. There's no way she could see my blush.

There was an awkward silence. "What are you trying to say, Two-Bit?" Her voice broke it and nearly made me jump.

"Golly, I love you Roxy." Within seconds of me finishing her name, I felt her lips crash with mine. I was shocked, and I could tell that she knew this too. I was frozen in fear, barely kissing her back. It was like a dream sequence that I

would snap out of in any second. I thought to myself, _I bet she feels like she's kissing a brick wall right now. That's really attractive, Two-Bit._ I couldn't laugh at my own joke now or she'd think I was a jerk and just using her. When I finally

came to my senses, I kissed her back. I guess she was surprised because I was kissing her with all my might. I could faintly hear rain slashing on the windows but I ignored it and focused on Roxy. We only separated lips to breath and for

me to insert a joke here and there.

"You should be an Olympic swimmer!" I gasped for breath.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow like I always do. Roxy was damn good at it too.

"I've never met a girl who could kiss someone for that long and not once, for 3 minutes, part for breath." I smiled at her and she laughed a bit and continued kissing me.

"So, Will you be my Minnie Mouse?" I asked the next time we parted for breath.

Roxy laughed. "Welll…..I'd love to. You're a keeper."

I wasn't sure what the guys would think when I told them that I got myself a girlfriend who's just like me, but I could tell you this: It was a damn good feeling.

A/N: yay~! I think this is the end for now. I might write a final conclusion of the guy's reaction but I'm not sure just yet. Anyway, this fan fiction was inspired by:

(in Serbian)  
>Чаробан by Нина<br>(in English)  
>Magical by Nina<p>

(Don't judge, I'm learning Serbian and I just frankly love this song. There's an English version too. Those lyrics fit Roxy's views of Two-Bit)  
>Thank you and stay gold (:<p> 


End file.
